Just Drops
by Diry
Summary: The beginning of a yuri tale of sexual torture, involving AKo and Cko.


**Just Drops, Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.**

"Of water?" C-Ko asked her lover, as she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't get it. Is it going to be really cold water?"  
A-Ko smiled reassuringly. "Just water, and no, it won't be cold. Just a drop at a time."  
'Just a drop at a time? That doesn't sound so bad. Not like the cane or being flogged.' C-Ko smiles to herself. 'I can take that.' But she couldn't help being nervous, because A-Ko had that smile on her face. And of course A-Ko was going to tie her down for this; if A-Ko thought she had to be tied down...well, it didn't bode well. Then again, maybe A-Ko just wanted to see her tied down; she often did.  
"Okay," she said aloud. "It sounds like fun."  
A-Ko chuckled. "I'm sure it will be"  
She smiled and looked C-Ko over. As always, C-Ko felt small, somehow reduced by the fact that she had no clothing on while A-Ko was fully dressed. A-Ko didn't go in for formality; she liked C-Ko to call her A-Ko even in the middle of a scene. But she did do some things traditionally; C-Ko was wearing a green faux leather collar that A-Ko had locked on her a few minute before. She always wore a silver ID bracelet with A-Ko's name engraved upon it; she'd worn it for three years now and never regretted it. Well, hardly ever. There were times when she was up on the St. Andrews cross being flogged, before the endorphins had kicked in, when she would find herself wondering what she was doing there, letting this nice looking, kindly eyed, soft voiced bitch do these things to her. Those thoughts rarely lasted long, however. There was never any doubt in C-Ko's mind who was in charge.  
"Now, sweetheart, bring the labia spreader downstairs with you."  
C-Ko grinned; she liked the labia spreader-it gave her a wonderful feeling of exposure. Sure, it was humiliating, but she liked being humiliated. And hurt, and teased, and...Her grin got broader as she rummaged through the lingerie drawer and pulled out a tangle of faux green leather. As she left the bedroom and headed for the stairs to the basement, she ran the straps through her fingers. A-Ko just had to be different. It was a good thing that she also had the money to indulge herself. She liked seeing C-Ko in dark green faux leather, and so it was that simple: all of C-Ko's faux leather was dark green. Even in the Bay Area, that took some doing, and C-Ko knew that there were a couple of faux leather workers who had reason to be thankful for A-Ko's particular tastes.  
She tapped lightly on the basement door; this was one formality that A-Ko insisted on.  
"Come in, dear," A-Ko called out, and C-Ko tried to look graceful as she walked into the room. "Now, let's get you into that."  
A few minutes later, C-Ko was lying on the big table, which was covered with a rubber sheet. It felt clammy, and C-Ko was once again grateful that A-Ko didn't go in for rubber wear. She'd seen people at parties dressed all in rubber and had always felt sorry for them. She looked to one side as A-Ko came into view.  
"Where did you get that?" she asked, nodding her head toward the odd looking stand that stood next to the table. Hanging on the stand was an enema bag.  
"B-Ko had it. I think she adapted a plant shelf or something." A-Ko's voice was matter of fact as she began to strap C-Ko onto the table. C-Ko tried to relax as her wrists were strapped down. Then A-Ko moved to buckle a pair of thigh restraints on her, and C-Ko began to worry a little.  
"I'll have to give B-Ko a hard time," C-Ko said, trying to relax as A-Ko fussed with her positioning. "Only dykes can do that kind of thing. Next thing you know, she'll be driving a truck."  
"Now there's a scary thought. Okay, how are your legs doing?"  
"Fine."  
"Can they stay like that for a long time?"  
"Sure." C-Ko gasped as A-Ko ran a finger up the inside of one of her thighs. Then the waist restraint was being buckled down.  
"Try to move." C-Ko squirmed. "Harder than that, really fight it." Once C-Ko was stilled, A-Ko made some more adjustments. "Do it again. Okay, that's good." She swung the arm of the odd rack over the table.


End file.
